1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic pressure control system for a split brake system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to simultaneously control or modulate hydraulic brake pressures transmitted to both of the rear wheel cylinders of a split brake system, particularly having diagonally arranged conduits, a pair of hydraulic pressure control devices, for example, a pair of hydraulic pressure control actuators for anti-skid, have to be arranged since right and left rear wheel cylinders receive the hydraulic brake pressures from split or different sources of hydraulic pressure, respectively. Otherwise, a special or exclusive hydraulic pressure control device for the split brake system has to be arranged. However, in such prior devices, size, type and the like of devices will be exclusive and there be no resulting advantages with respect to mass production capabilities, thus necessitating high cost. Furthermore, the magnitudes of brake pressures transmitted to the right and left rear wheel cylinders will likely be different.